Sexy ghosts
by Orcinus-star
Summary: Just a quick Specter/Betrayus smut drabble I wrote for a friend's birthday. I may write more drabbles in the future if people enjoy them.


Even though it had been months since their secret relationship began, Betrayus still found ways to surprise the normally unshaken spy apparition. Ever since one of the ghostly tyrant's slug cams had witnessed Specter trying to lay low after escaping the undignified punishment Betrayus had subjected him to, he had found it difficult to remain hidden even with his superb stealth. So it was only a matter of time before the fire ghost caught up with him and had intended on dragging the spy back to serve out the remainder of his sentence until a more appealing idea crossed his mind. In exchange for allowing Specter freedom, he would gain him as a lover instead and at a moment's notice the spy spirit would have to satisfy his intimate needs. Confused but nonetheless intrigued by Betrayus' offer, the charming spy had agreed to his terms believing this to be a fair deal considering giving pleasure was just another one of his talents. They had honored their arrangement with a passionate make out and fondling session but since then the pair had become progressively more intimate as they became comfortable and more trusting of one another. Tonight they were supposed to meet up again and as Specter opened his bedroom door he found that the fiery spirit had taken the liberty of letting himself since he had arrived first. A bored look was etched on his ghostly white face as if he had been waiting for hours.

"It's about time you show up! I've been waiting a solid five minutes before you finally decided to get here." Betrayus grumbled impatiently and leered at the grayish colored apparition in the doorway, clearly unhappy with being made to wait for even a short amount of time.

"I'd humbly plead for your forgiveness but my tardiness could not be helped. I had a bit of an inconvenience while traveling." Specter lied. Really he had no reason for making the other ghost wait besides the fact that he preferred to arrive fashionably late to his intimate encounters. Especially when he was meeting with Betrayus considering how amusing it was to see the hotheaded ruler so impatient and frustrated just for being made to wait a few extra minutes.

"Whatever. I really don't care what your excuse is, as long as you give me what I want and speaking of which…" Betrayus trailed off, a grin on his face as he fiddled under his ghostly skirt for a moment to reveal his semi-hard ectoplasmic cock to the other. Obviously intent on getting their intimacy started without any more delays.

"And here I thought you would at least want a kiss first." Specter commented with a chuckle as he descended onto the bed to join his lover. With little hesitation he firmly wrapped a flipper-like hand around the other male spirit's length as he began to pump and squeeze it in his grip. It did not take long at all to get Betrayus fully aroused, his cock twitching a bit in arousal as the spy continued to jerk him off.

"I never said I didn't want to kiss!" Betrayus hissed as he allowed a moan to escape due to Specter's hand job expertise before capturing grayish colored ectoplasmic lips in a needy kiss. He of course loved the sexual nature of their meetings but at times preferred a bit of romance to their intimacy. After all, the sole reason he had chosen Specter of all ghosts to be his secret lover was because of the affection he still held for the charming spy. Even then, Betrayus kept his feelings to himself since it was unlikely Specter felt the same way about him. He was almost certain that the cunning gray spirit considered their intimate sessions as business and nothing more. It was impossible to tell if it stemmed from Specter's resentment towards him or if he had become detached from the romantic aspect of sex since he was a ghost who clearly had experience in the bedroom. On the upside, Betrayus could never find a reason to complain about the quality of the lovemaking other than the fact that he craved something more.

After a few moments of deep kissing and making out with each other, Specter took the liberty of breaking off the kiss only to trail a line of kisses down the ghost lord's belly, all while massaging the now fully erect crimson dick. Once his mouth reached the throbbing hardened length, the gray spirit tentatively flicked his tongue against the tip, which prompted a wanton moan from the ghostly tyrant who now bit his lip in an effort to silence himself. He wanted Specter to know he was doing a good job of pleasuring him but he didn't want to give him too much praise even if that tongue of his did feel heavenly to his sensitive cock.

"Ungh...how about a little less teasing and more sucking?" Betrayus suggested as he gave a slight buck of his ghostly hips, obviously wanting more stimulation than what he was currently receiving. Seemingly amused with his request, Specter let out a soft chuckle and smirked as he gave the demanding tyrant what he craved, taking the entire head of his warm dick into his mouth as he began to suck him off. The other male moaned and threw his head back as he surrendered to the pleasure that was being given to him, gasping and moaning as the handsome spy not only sucked his dick but did a better job at it than any of his previous lovers. Every teasing swipe of that clever tongue against his sensitive tip licking away his pre-fluid made him feel as though he would cum at any moment, especially when combined with that oh so pleasurable way Specter was deep throating him. It was obvious that the spy had either had some practice when it came to orally pleasuring another male either that or he simply knew what sort of stimulation he liked and applied that to his lover. In any case, it was enough to drive Betrayus wild with lust and he soon came hard, flooding the other's mouth with his hot ectoplasmic cum as he reached down to grasp Specter by the hair, holding him in place to make sure that the spy swallowed his precious seed once he was completely spent. The blue eyed apparition complied and would have done so even without being encouraged. Quickly gulping down his mouth full, Specter then released the ghost lord's now softening cock, a thin strand of saliva connecting the two before finally disintegrating.

"Are you satisfied yet or do I need to attend to your other needs?" The grayish colored spirit asked nonchalantly. It really did not matter to him whether they were finished or not considering he could always pleasure himself later if need be. However it would be more fulfilling if he had a partner to assist him and knowing Betrayus they were probably far from finished. The fire ghost lifted a clawed finger in a "just a moment" motion and panted a bit as he recovered from his orgasm before addressing Specter.

"Of course I'm not satisfied! You still haven't fucked me yet! As if a single blowjob is enough to sate my burning lust..." Betrayus muttered with a roll of his ember eyes and lazily stroked at his limp cock to encourage it into becoming hard once more.

"That's what I thought…" Specter remarked with a smirk as he watched the other masturbate and followed suit, giving his own neglected member some much needed attention. He had been ignoring his own needs while attending to Betrayus' and now that he had an excuse to polish his cock, he would use it. He had to be hard after all to give the fiery spirit what he wanted. Feeling that he was rigid enough for the next step of their intimacy, Specter settled once again over his lover, gazing into his eyes for a moment and noted a faint hint of blush on the other male's pale white face. The charming spy could not help but grin a bit at that, pleased with how excited Betrayus was becoming. Although he was just as eager to get down to business, Specter decided it would be best if he prepped his lover a bit first. The last thing he wanted was Betrayus backing out of their deal due to discomfort from not being properly lubed up and stretched first. To ensure that his cock would glide in effortlessly and without pain, the handsome spirit flipped his lover over onto his belly and went straight for his tight opening. The fire ghost was about to question his lover's motives when they suddenly became clear as a slick tongue began to teasingly lick at the puckered hole hidden beneath his skirt-like torso.

"Oh S-Specter~ Aaah~ T-this is m-much better than using lube…" Betrayus panted as his claws dug into the sheets, his hips jerking from the pleasurable sensation of a warm wet tongue against his sensitive hole which not only prepared him for penetration but also aroused him to the point of becoming rock hard once more. Just as he was getting used to the way the spy's slippery appendage prodded his entrance and traced the puckered rim, Specter suddenly pulled away. Frustrated and ready to give the tease of a spy a piece of his mind, Betrayus growled in annoyance only to whimper in anticipation as the head of the gray apparition's cock poked against his wet hole. He glanced back to see Specter lining himself up and teasing both himself and Betrayus by rubbing the tip of his dick against the clenched ring of muscle, stretching it a bit before finally pushing his hips forward and burying his length in one fluid motion. To ease the sting of penetration for his lover, Specter pressed a kiss to the arch of his back, giving the ghostly ruler a bit of pleasure to focus on rather than the initial twinge of pain from being stuffed with cock. Though he had a tendency to be quite a whimp most of the time, Betrayus was quite a trooper when it came to being fucked. He did little more than hiss in complaint as his lover's slender yet lengthy hard on slid deep inside him, the pain soon giving way to pleasure as he began to adjust to the invading member.

"I assume you're comfortably adjusted by now? " Specter asked, a hint of concern in his voice as he coaxed Betrayus' ghostly body into submission, all while kissing and sensually licking at the other male's neck.

"Mmf, yes, just get on with it already~" Betrayus purred, his inner muscles relaxing around Specter cock, allowing him to finally begin to thrust. Thinking it would be best to be gentle at first, the charming spy pulled back slightly, leaving only the tip of his ectoplasmic dick nestled inside his lover before filling him up once more. It seemed the black and white spirit was enjoying the slow pace, given how vocal he had become. Any attempt to stop himself from moaning had long been forgotten, caring little about how desperate and needy he must seem and instead focusing only on reaching his second climax. To ensure that, a metallic hand wandered down his chest and to his own cock, stroking and squeezing his thick member in time with Specter's thrusts. Each movement within him felt amazing, especially with the way his sweet spot kept being stimulated. Despite that, Betrayus soon craved more and Specter seemed more than willing to oblige as he all of a sudden picked up the pace, flipper-like hands gripping him by the hips as he began fucking the other male spirit. Betrayus could do little more than moan and whimper as he let the talented lover of a spy do his job. Even though he had came once earlier, he felt another orgasm quickly building up within him like a volcano about to erupt. He continued to stroke his cock, wiping away a bead of precum as Specter continued to buck hard. It took only minutes for the spy apparition to finish him off and he announced his pleasure with a deafening howl of ecstasy, crying out his lover's name in passionate abandon as he furiously tugged at his dick, heightening his pleasure. His cum splattered onto the sheets beneath him as Specter gave a few more hard thrusts before reaching his own completion, flooding the other ghost's passage with his warm seed and groaning a bit as the other male's internal muscles milked him for all he was worth. A few seconds passed before the gray colored spirit removed his softening cock from Betrayus' tight ass, gently pulling himself free. The both of them totally spent for the moment, they decided to rest as they enjoyed the sense of satisfaction that only a good orgasm could provide. It was Betrayus who finally broke the silence during the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"Ahh~ I feel much better after that. Though I do have one more request for you, Specter." Betrayus grinned as he laid back onto the bed, propping his head up on a pillow.

"And what would that be?" Answered Specter, an eyebrow quirked questioningly as he cleaned himself up, preparing to leave. Once the sex was over there was no point in him staying since their agreement was only limited to physical intimacy.

"Spend the night with me. It gets so lonely sleeping in an empty bed...I just want someone to cuddle with." Betrayus pouted a bit, expecting Specter to refuse. However he was pleasantly surprised when the handsome spy joined him once more on the bed rather than dusting himself off and taking his leave.

"I suppose I could. Just this once." Specter replied, flashing one of his signature charming smiles as he laid beside his needy lover. Perhaps if he kept Betrayus satisfied both physically and emotionally, the fire ghost would actually fall in love with him and pursue a real relationship instead. It would certainly work out more in his favor that way. After all, there would be no need to usurp Betrayus if he ended up married to him eventually. The thought of being the ruler of the Nether World's husband was more appealing than he expected it to be as he cozied up with the fire ghost, allowing the needy spirit to cuddle with him. The pair soon fell asleep, nestled in each other arms with a look of pure contentment on their faces.


End file.
